


Stoner Sex

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, I still don't know how weed works okay, Other, Porn, Sex, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you gotta be high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoner Sex

“Hey,” You said, coming up behind Ravi - who was at the kitchen table - wrapping your arms around his waist. “Are you up for a little fun tonight?” You leaned around his shoulder to wink at him. He caught on easily and grinned, pulling you by your hands so that you were facing him. Jumping up onto the table, you slipped your fingers through his belt loops and tugged him forward, opening your legs a bit so that he’d fit snugly between your knees. You bit your lip seductively and he gripped your hips tightly, dragging you forward until you were on the edge of the table, making it easier to wrap your legs around his waist. Running your hands up his chest, feeling the muscles flex under your touch before sliding them up his neck and into his hair, grabbing a fistful and tugged it. 

Ravi let out a low moan, the deep rumble from his chest striking you to the core. Shuddering, you leaned forward and took his earlobe into your mouth, sucking on it harshly before moving onto his neck. Ravi’s breathing was coming out in harsh, uneven pants as you left bite marks and deep, red circles. He slipped one hand under your ass and the other under your thigh before lifting you off the table, taking long strides to the living room before dropping you down onto the couch. You let out a small squeak and sat up, watching him open the drawer in the coffee table and taking out the pipe and a lighter. Your insides twisted with excitement and you slid down to the floor, kneeling next to Ravi as he took a hit. His face scrunched up as he tried to hold the smoke in before turning to you; cupping your cheeks, he kissed you firmly, moving in a way that made some of the smoke travel to your mouth. You shuddered and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him deeply, your tongue darting in occasionally to tangle with his. 

Breaking apart for air, the smoke was exhaled and clouded around your face, making you close your eyes and breath deeply. That made something snap inside of Ravi and he rushed forward, brutally smacking his lips with yours, making you groan and gripping his hair. You fell backwards, pulling him with you and turning, so that you were straddling his hips. He looked up at you with lust and love mixed in his eyes, moving his hands up and down your sides as you felt up his abs and chest. Both of you were panting, wanting each other badly but also wanting to prolong it. 

Leaning down, you two stared into each other’s eyes, trying to communicate the love each felt for the other without words. You lightly ran your thumb along his cheek, eyes running over his features to remember everything. Ravi was doing the same with you, combing his long fingers through your hair, tugging here and there to get little sounds from you. Leaning down slowly, he met you up halfway and kissed you softly, moving your lips together in a tantalizing dance. Ravi leaned back down, pressing you into his body as his hand traveled up your shirt, the warmth of his palm making your breath hitch. Pulling back, you sat up again and tugged your shirt off, diving back down and captured his lips again, kissing him more urgently than before. He responded to you eagerly, hands now laid flat against your bare back. 

Leaving his lips again, you started trailing kisses down his jawline, his neck - leaving more marks along the way - his clavicles; unbuttoning his shirt as you went, kissing and licking the newly exposed skin. Ripping the rest of his shirt open, you ran your hands back up his stomach, kneading his pecs as you tugged on his pants button, getting it to open after a few tugs. Ravi squirmed underneath your touch, breathless groans escaping his mouth as you grasped his pants zipper in between your teeth, unzippering it as slowly as you could without it getting stuck. Nuzzling his clothed erection, you sucked on the fabric a bit, making it wet and the warmth of your mouth making his dick twitch. Ravi arched his back a bit, a strained groan coming from his open mouth. You worked your way back up his body, nibbling and licking wherever you felt, sucking on his nipples a bit before reaching his lips again. 

Kissing you, almost violently, Ravi turned, encasing you between the floor and his body. You continued to make-out for a bit before pulling away again, Ravi making his way down your neck, biting it hard enough to draw blood. You arched your neck to give him more space, breathing already shallow and quick. You tried touching him, hoping to speed it along a bit, but he pulled away completely, standing up with his shirt and pants wide open. You stared at him, bewildered as to why he completely stopped, until he bent down and picked you up bridal-style, turning you a bit until you had your legs wrapped around his waist again. Realizing you still had your sweatpants on, you unwrapped your legs and tugged down the waistband a bit until it was loose enough to let it fall down on it’s own. Kicking them off and wrapping your legs around him again, he took free liberty of you pantless and grabbed each butt cheek, kneading them deeply. 

Nuzzling his face into your neck, you felt him move again before your back hit one of the walls in the living room roughly, making you gasp and scratch his back. He ground his hips into yours, his erection grinding onto your clit, the friction almost too much.

“Do you feel that?” He whispered harshly into your ear, his deep voice sending shocks throughout your body. “Do you feel what you do to me?” You moaned deeply, grinding your hips down, trying to find that friction again. You heard him chuckle and felt his fingers sliding underneath the waistband of your panties before snapping it against your skin, making you yelp. He set you down again, this time to get rid of the clothes you two were still wearing; taking no time at all in getting your panties and shirt off - stepping away to get out of his jeans and shirt, giving you time to unhook your bra. Taking a moment to admire each other’s bodies, he rushed towards you again, you eagerly grabbing hold of his face as he kissed you with such force, it sent you to the wall again. 

He picked you up by your thighs, pinning you against the wall with his body, the muscles in his arms flexing with the effort to hold you up. Releasing your lips, he immediately went down to your breasts, placing open-mouth kisses and sucking your nipples, the actions making your breathing short. Your hands went to his hair, combing through the long, white hairs, tugging and grabbing fistfuls. Not wanting to wait any longer, you growled and tugged on his hair hard enough to bring his head back, the action making him shiver and moan.

“Enough foreplay, Mr. Kim,” You said between clenched teeth, reaching a hand down and grasping his penis firmly - his mouth opened in a silent moan. “I want you, so bad, and I cannot wait any longer.” He smirked at you and grabbed your hands, gathering them both into one of his massive hands and held them above your head. He grabbed your thigh with his other hand and wrapped it around his waist, giving you the hint to wrap the other leg as well. With his free hand, he guided the tip of his penis into your vagina slowly before plunging in the rest of the way, making you toss your head against the wall with a deep moan. He released your hands so that he could grip your hips tightly and your hand automatically went back to his hair, gripping it tightly as you found his lips. 

He started off slow, sensual; a slow build. But that didn’t work for either of you and soon enough, he was pounding into you, the sounds of skin slapping against skin mingled with the moans and groans, breathless whispers of each other’s name falling from lips. When the coil in the bottom of your stomach started getting tighter, Ravi stopped and pulled you away from the wall, walking over to the couch, flipping you over so that you were bent over the back of it. Taking your hips, he slammed into you again, loud moans coming from both of you. He wrapped one hand in your hair, the muscles in his arm bulging as he yanked on it, making your back bow and your head snapping back a bit. The new angle and ability to go faster was making both of your orgasms build rather quickly. 

Ravi bent down, sucking at your neck while a hand went down to your clit, rubbing the sensitive nub with furiously circles. The combined actions made your orgasm be practically ripped from you, it was so sudden, so intense, you couldn’t even scream; just went stiff with your mouth wide open and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Ravi was right after you, moaning deeply into your neck. After a bit of just standing there - you leaning on the couch while Ravi leaned on you - you started to move again, legs slightly shaky and shook your head. You bent down to get Ravi’s button-up and put it on while he put on your sweatpants - they were actually his but you wear them the most.

“What should we have for dinner?” You asked, still a little breathless, already walking to kitchen to prepare dinner; Ravi followed close behind.

“I don’t know, how about we just order something?” He suggested, slinking his arms around your shoulders, resting his chin on your head. You sighed, covering his hands with your own.

“Sounds perfect to me. I’ll go get the take-out menus, you find a movie to watch or something.” You said, turning around in his arms to lean up and give him a small peck before leaving his arms altogether. You yelped when he slapped your ass, spinning around to glare at him playfully. He winked at you before going back to the living room; you shook your head and chuckled to yourself.


End file.
